


【MIU404/smib】Holic

by haeshadow



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeshadow/pseuds/haeshadow
Summary: ＊OOC、私設。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, smib
Kudos: 28





	【MIU404/smib】Holic

01.  
伊吹可以發誓他絕對不是故意的。  
那天他不過是提早到了第四機動搜查隊的駐所，想著趁著沒人時可以去洗個澡，於是才剛哼著歌打開附設浴室的門，就發現裡面已經有人了。

拜伊吹的好眼力，即使不到幾坪的浴室裡因為熱氣的關係白煙裊裊，他還是注意到了浴室中間那被煙霧包圍的身影是他最好的搭檔。對方大概是正處於放鬆的狀態，身為警察的直覺也下降，志摩沒有發現這個空間有了第二個人，低著頭專注於手中的動作。

他本來沒有任何想法，甚至還能靠在門邊，指尖按著下巴，用視線打量著他搭檔的身材。男人雖然矮了他幾公分，但平常的穿搭倒是很顯比例，和自己的寬鬆運動服不同，志摩隨手一件長版外套就能穿出瀟灑率性，這點有時候挺讓伊吹羨慕的。

而如今志摩全身赤裸著，從伊吹的角度能看見他纖瘦的背影，肌膚微微泛著紅，特意打理的捲髮造型此刻因為熱水的關係而顯得濕溽乖順，少了平時的嚴肅感。伊吹鬼使神差地緊緊盯著對方髮尾那顆晶瑩的水珠，順著後頸的曲線向下，和自己相較起來顯得窄小的肩膀以及精緻的蝴蝶骨，接著是意外精壯的腰身，他的視線則在水珠滑入臀縫間後變得深沉。

尤其是在看清志摩正閉起眼在做的事情後。  
他得再次聲明他並不是故意的，但意識到志摩那雙曾緊緊抓住自己的手，此時卻握著腿根中間的陰莖大力地撸動，老是喊他野生笨蛋的唇縫不斷溢出充滿慾望的粗重喘息時，伊吹本能地想要逃離。

狹小的環境瞬間充滿了男性情慾的費洛蒙，他得趁志摩沒發現時趕緊離開，這是混沌的腦袋裡的唯一想法，可是雙腿卻彷彿不聽使喚般，連後退一步都難以做到，他甚至能清楚看見從虎口探出的龜頭頂端正冒著色情的白液，伊吹的喉結下意識地上下滾動。

「…嗯…笨蛋……」男人壓著嗓音彷彿情人間的呢喃讓伊吹瞬間清醒，他沒來得及多看男人是否發現了他，便一個箭步往外跑──還不忘幫志摩把門關好。

「咦？伊吹さん已經來了？」總是拘謹踩著點打卡的九重在卡鐘前好奇問著看起來異常慌亂的伊吹。  
「對、對…」伊吹試圖讓自己冷靜下來，但效果並不顯著，好在九重彷彿已經習慣這樣奇怪的伊吹，倒也沒說什麼，「九ちゃん你沒有要去浴室吧？」  
「嗯？沒有…」  
「別去、千萬別去！」伊吹打斷他的話，語速也莫名加快，「我是說，裡面現在有人在使用，所以九ちゃん你就暫時先別過去！」  
「呃…」九重下意識看向浴室的方向，又轉過頭來看他，「呃，我沒有要去。」  
「哦、哦！嗯…好，沒有要去就好。」伊吹點點頭，抓起車鑰匙就打算離開，「那我先去執勤了，待會如果你有看見志摩就告訴他我在車上了！」

「……」九重皺起眉。果然還是有點詭異啊。他們404之間什麼時候需要他來傳話了？

02.  
「伊吹。」  
「……」  
「…伊吹。」  
「……」  
「伊吹藍！」  
「啊、是！」伊吹回過神來，就見他的搭檔正神情凝重地看著他。  
「…你有什麼話想對我說嗎？」

「嗯？說什麼？」伊吹眨了眨眼，「對於志摩ちゃん今天認真逮捕犯人需要的獎勵？」  
「……誰要你的獎勵。」志摩嘆了口氣，「我說你啊……」

他應該有和這傢伙說過吧。他這笨蛋在想什麼全都一覽無遺地寫在臉上這件事。  
這幾天雖然對方有克制自己不要太明顯了，但就連陣馬都看出來伊吹正躲著他──陣馬甚至還把他拉到一邊問他是不是伊吹闖了什麼禍不敢面對他。

闖禍倒是沒有──就是執勤時間有些心不在焉──，但要志摩說出真正的原因也很困難。  
那天伊吹打開浴室門時志摩就發現了他，起初他只是想捉弄他的搭檔，畢竟對方老是對可愛的女孩子毫無招架，對於戀愛的話題也很得心應手的樣子，所以志摩難得起了心思。

只是他從沒想過伊吹會是那樣的反應。  
過於純情的樣子反而讓志摩在意起來。

剛開始的三天他還因為伊吹主動拉開了距離，沒有人煩他這件事感到舒心，到了第四天就有些不是滋味了。尤其天天黏在自己身邊的人能說疏遠就疏遠，想來感情不就那麼一回事。儘管志摩努力讓自己不要太自我意識過剩，但兩人只要獨處就會蔓延一股尷尬。

他知道自己有些惡劣了，這件事的起因不能怪這笨蛋，可是在今天下班前，伊吹依然沒有正眼看過他一眼，他們兩個的對話甚至不在同一頻率上，志摩突然感到前所未有的煩躁。

最讓他焦躁的是，在他沒有對上他的眼時，對方看向他的眼神卻過於熾熱。

「你應該知道，我是個正常的男人吧？」  
「啊？」伊吹愣了愣，雖然早就清楚他們兩人的智商差異，不過有時候伊吹還是難以跟上他搭檔的思維。他下意識看了眼男人的腰部以下的部位，接著迅速轉開了視線，「志、志摩ちゃん……呃、我從來沒有懷疑過這件事啦…」

志摩趁機拉過伊吹，將他推倒在副駕駛座上，接著整個人壓了上去，動作一氣呵成，絲毫沒有給男人反應的時間。

「志摩ちゃん？」伊吹有些茫然地看著他的搭檔，顯然他的腦袋無法思考目前到底是什麼情況。  
「我說了啊…我可是個正常的男人……」志摩近乎低喃的嗓音讓伊吹一下想到了那天他在浴室看見的場景，那是最近讓他既甜蜜又痛苦卻揮之不去的畫面。他好幾次都無法控制自己想著如果對方那副表情能在自己身下看見的話、如果對方握住的是自己骯髒的慾望的話──「藍、ちゃん？」

「呃！」伊吹瞪大了雙眼，他從沒想過志摩只是叫出這暱稱就能讓他有如此大的反應。他一手摀住嘴，另一手想往下遮住腿間，卻被身上的男人給一手抓住，取而代之的是志摩溫熱的手掌，隔著布料握住了他蓬勃的陰莖。「志、志摩ちゃん！」  
「看來伊吹也是正常的男人啊…」  
「這不是廢話嗎、啊！志摩一未！」伊吹難得如此驚慌，這讓志摩先前陰鬱的心情一掃而空，他勾起唇角，將伊吹寬鬆的運動褲連同底褲給扯下。

已經徹底勃起的慾望失去束縛後在空氣中劃出曖昧的軌跡，志摩重新圈住了伊吹的男根，與他沉穩的外表些微不相符，意識到男人正熟練地套弄著他的陰莖，這讓伊吹的慾望又變得更粗大了。

「哈啊、志摩ちゃん…放、放開…」志摩的拇指指腹輕輕按上男人的龜頭頂端，小孔冒出的白液順著指尖染了他一手。伊吹能感覺到自己全身最脆弱的地方都掌握在對方的手裡，這種被捏住弱點的滋味很不好受，但一想到對象是志摩，一切似乎又合理了。

──只有志摩一未。  
能夠對他這麼做的，不論現在、過去或未來，都只有志摩一未。

「志摩ちゃん…」  
「嗯，我在。」志摩輕聲說，手中的動作卻沒停下，他感受著對方的陰莖逐漸脹大，正趨於緊繃的狀態。  
「放開…放開、我會射出來的──」伊吹不斷扭動著身體，想讓自己的慾望從志摩的手中抽離，卻反而讓摩擦的幅度更大。

「可以喔…」幾乎是在他句尾剛落下的瞬間，伊吹就著對方的掌心射了出來。他抬眼看著身下的男人，對方將手背給蓋在眼睛上，藉著月光志摩只能看見伊吹抿緊的唇和漂亮的下顎線條。「…伊吹？」

──以及因為羞恥而顯得泛紅的臉龐。  
志摩垂下眼，嘴角無自覺地勾起。

一直以來都自制力極好的他，感覺到內心的深處有什麼東西即將破繭而出，而他不想阻止。

「……太狡猾了，志摩ちゃん…」  
「嗯？」他惡劣地將伊吹的體液全數抹在他的腿間，「我還能更狡猾哦？」  
「什、志摩？」伊吹還沒反應過來那溫熱的觸感是自己的精液，志摩就將因為高潮而軟綿無力的他給翻過身，並拉下自己的褲子把碩大的陰莖插進他的雙腿間，「呃？志摩ちゃん？」  
「現在換我了。」他沒給伊吹說話的時間，便開始抽動性器，粗壯的柱體在伊吹的腿間用力摩擦，後入的方式讓志摩圓潤飽滿的龜頭能刻意頂到男人的性器，混著白液留下曖昧的紅痕。身底下這副身體是健全的男性軀體，卻因為他有著如此色情的姿態，讓他深處壓抑著的慾望瞬間就膨脹滿足。

「哈、哈啊…」伊吹長期運動的修長雙腿結實有力，此刻正緊緊裹住他的男根，他得加大力度才能順利抽出插入。儘管他內心瘋狂想進入的不是這裡，但現在礙於地點及時間都不是好選擇，志摩並未強求。

──因為只要是他。在他身下的只要是伊吹藍就可以了。

「…伊吹……」在他話音剛落的同時，男人腿部的肌肉線條瞬間繃緊，突如其來的緊緻讓志摩悶哼一聲，他按住伊吹精壯的腰部，抵著他的臀縫將大量精液射了出來，白色的液體順著伊吹結實的臀部流下，在月光下泛著淫糜的光。

志摩暗下眼神，低下身子將腦袋靠到伊吹的後頸，任由他們的髮絲相纏。

「志摩ちゃん。」男人飽含情慾的嗓音在昏暗的環境下透著一股慵懶，讓志摩釋放過的慾望又隱隱有起來的趨勢。這笨蛋對自己的影響力已經這麼大了啊。  
「嗯。」志摩閉起眼隨意應著。  
「…志摩ちゃん，果然很狡猾啊。」  
「嗯。」

他想，他並不否認。

-END.


End file.
